


Down, Princess

by Anonymous



Series: Bellarke Dark Sins [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, F/M, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Once again Clarke Griffin finds herself on all fours while Bellamy forcefully pushes his cock inside her ass.*heed tags!*
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Bellarke Dark Sins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909015
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	Down, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction and should be considered as such. If you cant handle the extreme explicit and mature themes, please don't read any further.
> 
> Happy reading!

Clarke was failing history and her mother was furious. “I just ran into Aurora Blake in town, and she offered you her son’s tutoring skills,” Abby Griffin had said.

Clarke almost choked on air. “Bellamy? No, mom, really, that’s not necessary.”

“Don’t be ungrateful, Clarke. You can’t do it on your own and Bellamy is offering his help. He’ll be here in an hour.”

“No, mom—” Clarke tried to object, but her mother walked away.

"Your father and I will cancel your 15th birthday party if you don't do well on this test, Clarke!" Abby threatened.

It had been a month since their last encounter; since Bellamy pushed her down onto his mattress and put his dick inside her ass. It had taken Clarke 3 days before she could go to the bathroom without it hurting. That afternoon’s activity had made her avoid him ever since, but her mother had just put an end to that. 

Because he was coming over. In less than an hour.

“I hear you have a big history test in 2 days, and you need my help,” Bellamy said with a charming smile when he arrived.

Clarke’s tongue was heavy in her mouth, so Abby quickly spoke up. “Yes, thank you so much for helping Clarke out, Bellamy. She really appreciates it. Don’t you Clarke?” her mother asked pointedly.

“Yes. Thank you, Bellamy,” she said in a small voice.

“How about you two go study at the dining room table? I’ll bring you some lemonade,” Abby offered.

Bellamy thanked her and Clarke led them to the dining room where they started to study. Clarke’s class was discussing the Romans, which was Bellamy’s favourite subject. His eyes lit up with enthusiasm and his hands moved around passionately when he explained the information in her book. He made it sound interesting. He kept his hands above the table until Abby informed them that she was leaving to go to her yoga class.

“We’re almost finished here, Mrs. Griffin. I’ll see you Sunday in church,” Bellamy said, smooth smile in place.

“Gosh, aren’t you just a sweetheart? Thanks again, Bellamy.”

They heard Abby’s car drive off and Bellamy turned to Clarke. “How about you thank me now, Princess?”

She knew from the tone of his voice and the dark, greedy look in his eyes that a simple ‘thank you’ was not what he was after. “What do you want?”

“How about we start with a kiss and work our way up to your bedroom?”

Apprehension flared in her stomach. “I don’t want to go to my bedroom…”

“You want to do it here at the dining room table? Where anyone can see us?”

“No, I don’t want to—”

He was getting annoyed. “Stop being such a tease, Princess,” and roughly grabbed her face before planting his lips on hers. He sucked and bit her lips as he pleased, completely ignoring her soft whimpers and attempts to pull back. He used her lips for his own pleasure and moaned against her mouth when he stroked her tongue with his’.

When he was done kissing her, he made very clear he wasn’t done with her and stood up. “Show me your room, Princess, so the _real_ fun can start.”

“I don’t want to do that again. It really hurt last time,” she tried.

“Yeah, well, you made my cock get all hard again and I bet that hurts way more than one up your ass,” Bellamy sounded annoyed. He roughly pulled her off the chair and smacked her ass. “Let’s go.”

Clarke was crying softly when she found herself naked from the waist down on all fours. An eerily similar position to the one when Bellamy had last seen her, only now they were on her bed. “Do you have any lube?” he asked, and she shook her head in answer. “Then I’ll use some of my spit.”

Clarke could hear him spit into his hand and he moaned softly when he lubricated his dick. “Please don’t pee in my ass,” she begged.

“I don’t know what kind of stuff you’re used to, but I wasn’t planning on peeing in your ass, Princess,” he laughed. He then pressed the head of his dick against her anus and started applying pressure. Slowly Bellamy managed to stretch her asshole wide enough to slip the tip of his cock inside of her. Clarke let out a whine.

With a few determined thrusts, he sank his cock into her tight hole, his balls coming to rest against her ass cheeks. His cock wasn't extraordinary long, but it was thick, with a pronounced mushroom head; Clarke’s ass was struggling to accommodate him once again. It hurt, Clarke let out a helpless noise that was halfway between a groan and a sob, more expressive than words could ever be. Bellamy then pushed the upper half of her body into the mattress and grabbed her hips with both hands to pull even more of her ass onto his cock.

“It’s still too big. _Please_ ,” she begged. Bellamy’s dick jumped at the sound, twitching against her insides. He rested a moment before pulling out and sinking back in again, setting a moderate pace which he kept up for the next few minutes.

Bellamy moaned. “ _Fuck_ , Princess, you were made for this. _So good_.” He picked up the speed of his thrusts, much to Clarke’s dismay as she cried out in pain. His balls were slapping lewdly against her ass, slamming into her, again and again. Clarke was shaking beneath him, head spinning at the sensation of being so utterly used.

The force of his movement and the friction caused by his dick made her asshole feel like it was on fire. Clarke had trouble breathing as she was fucked into the mattress from behind, but when she tried to push herself up, Bellamy yelled, “Down, Princess,” and made sure she was face down again, breathing in the scent of the laundry detergent that clung to her sheets.

Bellamy was completely lost to the pleasure he demanded from her body. Every thrust was followed by a quicker, slightly uncoordinated thrust and more and more moans and curses left his lips. “Oh, God, fuck. Your ass around my cock is heaven on earth, Jesus.”

Clarke tried with all her might to think about something else, let her mind wander and take her to a different place. But with every thrust, every time he bottomed out inside of her ass, she was brought back into her bedroom where Bellamy was forcing himself into her and enjoying it. He was still pushing himself into her, in and out, in and out, while she groaned in pain. It still felt like Bellamy’s cock was burning her up from the inside.

Clarke tried it again. “Bellamy, please, stop. I don’t like it. I promise I won’t tell anyone,” she cried. She hadn't told anyone about the first time, so he should know she wouldn't tell anyone about this time either.

He squeezed her ass in both hands. “Princess, I’m not stopping until I cum.” He kept fucking her, mumbling about how good she felt, and then finally his hips slapped against her ass in a couple short, frantic thrusts before he let out a final “ _Fuck!_ ” and some more grunts. She felt her ass being filled up with something wet again. Apparently, Bellamy needed another minute or so to come back to himself, because he stayed inside of her. Clarke whimpered; she wanted him out of her, she wanted him gone, but Bellamy wasn't in any hurry. "I could stay here forever," he moaned, before he finally pulled out of her, albeit slowly. The feeling of him retracting his cock out of her abused hole made her whine; it hurt almost as bad as when he continuously pushed into her.

When she was allowed to sit again she felt the liquid ooze out of her asshole. “You said you wouldn’t pee inside of me again,” she whimpered.

Bellamy laughed. “What? I didn’t _pee_ in you. That’s my _cum_. God, you still have so much to learn about sex, huh? You’re lucky you have me to teach you,” he said, then he kissed her hair and she sucked in her breath. Her eyes filled with unshed tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment if you liked?


End file.
